1 Februari
by SanArya
Summary: Kenny Omega dengan dibantu Kazuchika Okada berusaha mencari hadiah yang tepat untuk kekasihnya, Ronda Rousey sekaligus menjaga hubungan mereka agar tidak putus. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Jay White yang ingin merebut Ronda membuat Kenny harus serius mencari hadiah yang dapat membuat orang tua Ronda terpukau. #HappyBirthdayFI2019


**1 Februari**

Kenny Omega and Ronda Rousey

...

**#HappyBirthdayFI2019**

..

.

Beberapa negara bagian di Amerika Serikat sedang mengalami badai salju ekstrem hingga membuat jalannya roda kehidupan disana sedikit terganggu. Mereka harus menunggu sampai badai reda agar dapat kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka, lagipula mendung salju tidak seperti mendung hujan yang dapat di antisipasi dengan teknologi saat ini.

Bahkan saat badai selesaipun mereka masih harus membersihkan tempat-tempat yang tertutup oleh salju. Memang sudah menjadi resiko jika hidup di belahan dunia utara seperti Amerika serikat. Tapi kenapa kebanyakan negara maju berada di bumi bagian utara? Rusia saat ini... di utara, Jepang... masih tergolong di utara, Inggris... di utara juga.

Apa kekuatan otak beku utara lebih hebat dibanding otak dari negara bagian selatan?

Tapi walau bagaimanapun, sepintar-pintarnya orang utara, mereka tetap kebingungan jika harus berurusan dengan beberapa hal. Contohnya seperti laki-laki yang tetap kesulitan menghadapi seorang wanita.

Begitu pula dengan laki-laki yang merantau dari negara tetangga... Kanada... untuk melanjutkan mimpinya ini.

Hari ini adalah hari penting... penting untuk masa depannya... bagi pemuda berambut panjang berwarna abu-abu yang sedang duduk di dekat perapian ini. Selagi ia mengelus-elus beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang kendinginan, pandangannya tidak lepas dari sebuah ponsel bermerek _Sony_ yang dilayarnya terdapat tanggal hari ini...

1 Februari adalah tanggal yang tertulis di layar ponsel tersebut.

Otaknya sudah berputar-putar 1000 cc sejak tadi untuk mencari solusi dari masalahnya saat ini, bukan masalah kecil sebenarnya hanya saja karena _olaf _menurunkan bola-bola kecil berwarna putih yang disebut salju membuat masalahnya yang awalnya seukuran cacing tanah berubah menjadi cacing besar alaska.

"Huuuuft~" pemuda tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya untuk sedikit mengurangi dingin di tubuhnya selagi kedua tangannya tidak berhenti menggosok-gosokkan seluruh tubuhnya.

_Tep_

"Ramen, Kenny," ucap pemuda lainnya yang muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa dua _cup _ramen bermerek _Bibimbap _berukuran sedang menggunakan sebuah nampan berwarna putih.

"Ah, _thanks_. Okada," ucap pemuda bernama Kenny tadi, ia menerima ramen tersebut lalu memakannya pelan selagi masih benar-benar panas. Okada menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke samping Kenny dan duduk disebelahnya.

Mereka adalah pemilik rumah ini, pemuda yang berambut abu-abu bernama Kenny Omega, berkependudukan dan berpaspor asli Kanada, tujuannya datang ke Amerika adalah untuk menjadi _Pro Wrestler_.

Lalu pemuda di sebelahnya adalah Kazuchika Okada, berambut pirang dengan wajah orang asia... karena memang ia kelahiran Jepang. Tujuannya ke Amerika sama persis dengan Kenny.

Singkat cerita mereka bertemu di salah satu _event _dari promosi gulat _indie _sebagai lawan satu sama lain. Lalu mereka menjadi sahabat dan tinggal bersama dengan membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang harganya benar-benar-benar-benar di atas rekening Kenny, letaknya di salah satu sisi Kota New York. No homo Ok!

"Agggghhh~ Sampai kapan badai ini akan selesai?!" ucap Kenny frustasi sambil memandang ke arah jendela luar yang mulai tertupi salju.

"Kata prakiraan cuaca yang kulihat di beritaharian milik _FOX _tadi, katanya sampai hari ini berakhir," jawab Okada sambil mengunyah pelan Ramennya.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" lanjut Okada lalu menoleh ke samping. Kenny menyalakan ponselnya lalu memperlihatkannya ke Okada.

"_Look at this_!" kata Kenny. Dahi Okada seketika berubah menjadi mirip seperti jalan pedesaan di Negara bagian Texas.

"Lihat apa? Kau hanya menunjukkan _Home _ponselmu," jawab Okada.

"Kau tidak lihat tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"1 Februari, lalu ada apa dengan 1 Februari? Memangnya kita punya jadwal _Match_?"

"Bukan itu bodoh, hari ini Ronda ulang tahun,"

"Lalu apa peduliku dengan gadis itu?"

"Oh _God_," Kenny berjalan menjauh dari Okada dengan kesal, Okada yang melihatnya semakin bingung dengan yang dimaksud. Lalu otaknya tiba-tiba paham kenapa Kenny terlihat gelisah sejak tadi, hari ini adalah ulang tahun gadis bernama lengkap Ronda Rousey itu.

Dan dia adalah kekasih Kenny...

"Oh, aku paham sekarang, dia ulang tahunkan?" tanya Okada. Wajah Kenny langsung berubah cerah sekarang.

"Tepat sekali Okada, aku bingung harus memberikannya hadiah apa, kau punya saran?" kata Kenny.

"Cincin berlian?"

"Aku mana bisa membelinya, sesuatu yang wajar-wajar saja."

"Peti mati?"

Kenny menepuk dahinya keras, sepertinya meminta bantuan kepada sahabat Asianya tersebut bukanlah pilihan tepat. Kenapa orang-orang Asia selalu menganggap remeh sesuatu hal kecil? Okada yang melihat Kenny frustasi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu menaruh _cup _ramennya yang sudah habis.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya saja kepadanya?" saran Okada. Kenny kembali menimbang-nimbang ide tersebut, rencananya tadi memang ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu ke Ronda, hanya saja menurut Kenny jika ia bertanya maka tidak akan ada kesan kejutan dihadiahnya nanti. Bukankah seorang perempuan menyukai dengan yang namanya kejutan?

Kenny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda menolak saran Okada.

"Hmm," Okada mencoba memikirkan sesuatu, kali saja ada yang menyangkut di otaknya. Kenny meminum kuah ramen miliknya sampai habis lalu membuang bungkus ramen tersebut ke tempat sampah. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jendela melihat salju turun sambil kembali memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin dengan melihat salju otaknya bisa _rileks _dan mendapat sebuah pencerahan.

_Drrt_

_Drrt_

Baru saja 10 detik otaknya bekerja, sebuah getaran muncul di sakunya. Kenny mengambil benda pembuat gempa kecil tersebut lalu menyalakannya, ia bisa melihat sebuah pesan _Line _dari Ronda. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kenny membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

.

**From **: Ronda Rousey

_"Kenny! Laki-laki bajingan itu akan datang malam ini ke rumahku, ia akan memberikan hadiahnya di depan orang tuaku. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut jika Papa dan Mamaku lebih menyukai laki-laki itu.(+_+) (+_+)"_

.

Ronda! Kenapa kau semakin membuatku tidak tenang sekarang? Kenny menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya.

.

**From : **Kenny Omega

_"Aku juga sedang bingung dengan hadiah yang akan kuberikan padamu. Tenanglah, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat orang tuamu terpukau. Memangnya apa yang akan diberikan Jay untukmu?"_

.

.

**From : **Ronda Rousey

_"Dia bilang akan memberikanku sesuatu yang mahal. Cih! Memangnya dia pikir aku akan terpukau dengan barang-barang mahal pemberiannya. Tolong Kenny! Setidaknya berikan sesuatu agar Papa dan Mama mau mengakui hubungan kita, aku tidak butuh hal-hal mahal. (O~O)"_

.

.

**From : **Kenny Omega

_"Baiklah, aku pastikan hadiahku nanti akan membuat orang tuamu mengakui hubungan kita. Percayalah! Lalu jam berapa Jay itu akan datang?"_

.

.

**From : **Ronda Rousey

_"Hmm~ Jam 7 malam."_

.

.

**From : **Kenny Omega

_"Aku akan kesana setengah jam setelahnya."_

.

.

**From : **Ronda Rousey

_"Baiklah aku percaya denganmu, aku akan menunggunya. Terima kasih Kenny, bersemengatlah! Hati-hati dengan jalanan licin. \\(^o^)/"_

.

.

**From : **Kenny Omega

_"Iya iya cerewet."_

.

.

**From : **Ronda Rousey

_"Hehehe~"_

.

Kenny mematikan ponselnya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya. Kekasihnya telah memberikan semangat kepadanya, hanya saja bukan ekspresi semangat yang ada di wajah Kenny sekarang ini, justru wajah bingung, ketakutan, panik berkumpul menjadi satu kesatuan.

"BAGAIMANA INI OKADA!? SI _SWITCHBLADE_ ITU AKAN DATANG JAM 7 DENGAN HADIAHNYA!" Kenny berteriak karena frustrasi. Okada menutup kedua telinganya agar tidak tuli karena hantaman gelombang dari teriakan Kenny.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Kanada-_san_! Bagaimana kalau kita mencari sesuatu diluar? Salju yang turun juga sudah mereda," kata Okada. Kenny menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela luar lagi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!"

"_Yes Sir!_"

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang menarik di _Mall _ini," kata Kenny setelah ia keluar dari sebuah _Mall _perbelanjaan. Okada sendiri bermain-main dengan nafasnya karena terpukau dengan sebuah asap putih yang keluar setiap ia berbicara.

"Lihat! Aku menjadi seorang _Avatar _pengendali udara, haaaaahh fuuuuuh~" ucap Okada yang diakhiri dengan menunjukkan asap putih tersebut ke Kenny. Kenny menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri setiap toko yang ada di New York, Okada mengekornya dari belakang.

Kenny dan Okada terus berjalan tidak menentu dan tanpa tujuan, ya... memang itu tujuan mereka melihat-lihat New York. Hanya saja kebanyakan toko-toko yang mereka lewati tutup, tentu saja karena badai salju tadi. Ngomong-ngomong salju tinggal beberapa bagian kecil saja yang turun.

Memasuki Toko buku, tapi kemudian kembali keluar karena tidak ada yang bagus.

Masuk ke Toko pakaian, tapi Kenny dan Okada terlalu malu untuk masuk kebagian baju perempuan.

Toko perhiasan, mereka hanya melewatinya begitu saja tanpa niatan ingin memasukinya...

"Bagaimana ini Okada?" tanya Kenny. Mereka sekarang sedang berhenti di sebuah jembatan sambil mengistirahatkan kedua kaki mereka, berjalan lebih dari 5 Km ternyata membuat kaki mereka kram sekaligus membeku karena salju.

Okada tidak menghiraukan pemuda disampingnya tersebut dan lebih fokus dengan ponsel _Iphone_ miliknya. Kenny yang merasa diacuhkan hanya mendecak kesal lalu menarik jaket yang menutupi pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat jam tangan.

Jarum menunjukkan pukul 4, dan tinggal beberapa jam lagi...

Perasaan putus asa mulai datang menghampirinya, sepertinya ia tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah yang kualitasnya dapat melebihi milik orang bernama Jay White tersebut. Apa hubungannya dengan Ronda akan sampai disini saja? Kenny tertawa pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang.

Seharusnya Kenny memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan di hari ulang tahun kekasihnya, bukan justru membuat kekasihnya tersebut jatuh kejurang penderitaan. Tentu saja menjadi kekasih Jay adalah sebuah penderitaan...

Jay White, seorang yang juga _Wrestler _sepertinya. Hanya saja karena dia adalah anak dari salah satu pemilik Perusahaan _EO _paling besar di negara bagian New York dan tentu saja dia memiliki sumber dana yang jauh lebih besar dari siapapun, jadi dia bisa dengan mudah mempengaruhi orang-orang dalam di setiap promosi gulat yang ia ikuti. Bukan hanya dalam kehidupan _Pro Wrestling_, tapi dengan hal-hal yang lain seperti saat ini.

Ronda tidak menyukai Jay karena sifatnya yang sombong, angkuh, selalu merendahkan orang lain, dan juga... sering mempermainkan perasaan seorang perempuan. Sementara Kenny sendiri hanya biasa saja menanggapi orang seperti itu.

Kenny memang wajib bersyukur, jika saja kekasihnya... Ronda Rousey... sama seperti perempuan-perempuan pada umumnya, maka Kenny sudah mundur dari dulu.

Ditambah lagi keluarga Rousey adalah pemilik salah satu klub _American Football _bernama _New York Guardians _yang bertanding di _XFL_, selain itu juga menjadi pemegang saham terbanyak di klub hoki es bernama _New York Rangers _yang berlaga di _NFL_... Ah, intinya Ronda berasal dari keluarga yang jumlah rekeningnya jauh 7 langit di atas Kenny.

Perbedaan kasta ekonomi tersebut menjadi kendala tersendiri bagi Kenny untuk berani mempunyai hubungan dengan Ronda. Tapi Ronda selalu memarahinya dan memaksa agar ia tetap menjadi kekasihnya. Ronda pernah bilang jika dia tidak mau hidup selain dengan dirinya. Padahal Kenny sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang menarik darinya?

Ronda memang sering memarahinya karena sesuatu hal, tapi bukan berarti Ronda membencinya, justru dengan memarahinya membuat Ronda semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Jujur, Kenny tidak mau berpisah dengan Ronda.

_Puk_

Kenny merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang, ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandang orang yang tidak lain adalah Okada... sahabat yang berbeda kultur dan budaya. Angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang melewati mereka berdua. Kenny menatap mata Okada yang menunjukkan sisi seriusnya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, lihat ini!" kata Okada lalu menyodorkan ponselnya. Kenny menerimanya pelan lalu melihat sesuatu yang menarik menurut Okada tersebut. Matanya membulat seketika karena terkejut, ia kembali menatap ke arah Okada yang tersenyum.

"Okada, i-ini..." Kenny masih tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja ia lihat. Okada hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini kesempatan kita," kata Okada.

"A-Apa masih sempat?" tanya Kenny.

"Makanya kita pergi sekarang, ayo!" ucap Okada. Kenny tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar sekarang, akhirnya ada satu kesempatan terakhir untuk mendapatkan hadiah yang tepat bagi Ronda.

"_Hai! Okada-sama!"_

.

.

.

**Rousey Family House**

"Ronda! Cepat turun! Jay sudah datang."

"_Ok, _Mama. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi," teriak Ronda membalas perintah ibunya. Ronda sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya, di tangannya terdapat ponsel miliknya.

Ia masih berusaha sabar menunggu balasan pesan dari Kenny karena sejak 1 jam tadi Kenny tidak membalas pesan _Line _nya sama sekali. Sekarang Jay sudah berada di rumahnya, itu berarti setengah jam lagi Kenny akan datang ke rumahnya. Hanya saja ia sangat cemas dan kesal sekarang...

Ronda melihat ke luar jendela, malam benar-benar cerah sekarang tidak seperti saat badai salju tadi. Ronda berharap dengan malam cerah menjadi pertanda baik baginya, hanya saja bagaimana jika pertanda baik itu tidak datang ke dirinya?

Tapi Ronda tetap percaya jika Kenny akan datang dan membawakan hadiah yang dapat mengalahkan hadiah milik Jay. Tapi apa? Imajinasi Ronda bahkan tidak sampai untuk membayangkan hadiah apa yang dibawa Kenny nanti, dirinya tahu jika dalam hal harga maka Kenny tidak akan bisa menang karena perbedaan jarak yang terlampau jauh.

Ronda sebenarnya ingin membantu kekasihnya tersebut untuk mencarikan solusi hanya saja Kenny terlalu keras kepala dengan mengatakan akan melakukannya sendiri, bahkan ia saat itu sampai memukul dan menghajar Kenny agar Kenny mau menyetujui usulannya. Tapi, Kenny tetap mengatakan tidak dan memilih menerima pukulan Ronda.

"Kenny, kau akan menyelematkanku kan?" Ronda tertawa karena perkataannya barusan membuat dirinya seolah-olah sedang disandera penjahat dan mengharapkan seorang pahlawan menyelematkannya. Lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia... menyenangkan rasanya bisa seperti itu dan Ronda berharap itu akan terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Ronda!"

"Iya iya, aku turun sekarang," jawab Ronda. Ia berdiri dari kasurnya, mendekat ke cermin lalu sedikit merapikan gaun merahnya dan rambut cokelatnya. Jangan salah paham! Penampilannya ini untuk kekasihnya Kenny Omega semata, bukan untuk Jay dan bahkan bukan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Durhaka? Ronda tidak peduli dengan itu... yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Kenny.

Ronda keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun menuju semuanya berkumpul, ia bisa melihat Jay yang menggunakan setelan berwarna putih sedang mengobrol dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sepertinya kehadiran tidak disadari di ruangan tersebut sampai Mamanya memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Ronda mendekat lalu duduk di samping Papanya.

"Selamat malam, Ronda. Kau terlihat cantik hari ini," sapa Jay dengan senyum menawannya. Ronda berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya, jadi disaat melihat senyuman Jay, rasanya ia ingin muntah.

"Selamat malam, Jay. Kau juga terlihat cocok dengan jas putih mu," balas Ronda.

"Uwaaa~ Benarkah? Aku tidak mengira kau akan memujiku seperi itu, _thanks_," kata Jay. Dimata _Mr_.Rousey dan _Mrs_.Rousey, Jay terlihat sangat dewasa, baik, dan sopan. Tapi dimata Ronda, ia hanya melihat topeng...

"O iya, aku sampai lupa tujuanku kesini, _Happy Birthday _Ronda Rousey yang ke 24. Kuharap kau semakin cantik, semakin sukses, dan semoga impianmu untuk menjadi _Wrestler _hebat segera tercapai. Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau," ucap Jay.

"Terima kasih, Jay. Tapi aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri dengan kedua tanganku," balas Ronda.

"Ronda, dimana temanmu satu lagi? Katamu dia juga mau datang malam ini," tanya _Mrs_.Rousey. Wajah Ronda seketika berubah menjadi panik.

"A-Ah itu, d-dia sedang dalam perjalanan, Mama," jawab Ronda sambil menghindari tatapan Mamanya.

"Memang siapa temanmu itu? Ronda," tanya _Mr_.Rousey.

"Kenny Omega," Ronda melirik ke arah Jay, dan seperti tebakannya, Jay terkejut. Ronda bisa melihat ekspresi kesal Jay walau hanya sesaat.

"Daripada menunggu orang itu, bagaimana kalau kita melihat hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan?" kata Jay yang dibalas anggukan orang tua Ronda. Jay memberi kode kepada anak buahnya untuk membawakan hadiah tersebut. Ronda dan orang tuanya penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa Jay, hadiah tersebut berukuran lebih dari 2 meter dan tertutup oleh kain putih.

"Buka sekarang!" perintah tegas Jay. Pembantu setianya yang bernama Gedo menundukkan kepalanya hormat lalu menarik tali pengikat kain tersebut sehingga membuat kain putih tersebut jatuh. _Mr_.Rousey dan _Mrs_.Rousey langsung terpukau dengan hadiah milik Jay, mereka terlihat sangat senang. Sementara Ronda terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang ada di depannya saat ini, firasat buruk kembali menguasai tubuhnya. Ronda menatap kesal ke arah Jay yang menyeringai senang ke arahnya.

Patung emas Roddy Piper.

_._

_._

_._

"KITA BERHASIL OKADA!" teriak Kenny sambil mengangkat benda di tangannya. Okada tersenyum senang melihat Kenny yang kembali bersemangat.

Biografi bertanda tangan Roddy Piper _Limited Edition. _

"Tapi kita besok makan apa? Kenny, Nasi kecap?" tanya Okada.

"Entahlah, hehehe... lupakan dulu hal itu! Kita harus segera ke rumah Ronda sekarang. Tidak ada waktu lagi, cepat pesan Taxi!' Okada mengambil ponselnya lalu segera memesan Taxi. Kenny benar-benar bahagia sekarang, ia sudah sangat yakin dengan hadiahnya saat ini bisa mengalahkan semua hadiah Jay.

Kenapa Kenny seyakin itu? Karena keluarga Rousey, adalah penggemar berat Roddy Piper dan yang ia tahu dari Ronda, mereka akan menyukai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan _Wrestler Legend _tersebut.

Dengan ini, hubungannya dengan Ronda akan tetap terjaga...

_Sret_

"Hn?" Kenny merasakan ujung jaket bagian bawahnya tertarik sesuatu.

"_M-Mr_, b-bisakah a-a-aku m-m-meminjam b-b-buku itu?" seorang anak kecil berpakaian lusuh menunduk tidak berani menatap Kenny. Kenny mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu memberikan buku tersebut. Anak kecil tadi menerimanya lalu tiba-tiba membawanya kabur.

"_Holy Shit_! Dia pencuri ternyata. Okada! Bukunya dicuri!"

"APA!" Kenny dan Okada segera mengejar bocah tersebut.

Mereka terus mengejar hingga bocah tersebut kehilangan arah dan terpojok. Bocah tersebut kebingungan seketika, Kenny menarik kerah belakang baju bocah itu lalu mengangkatnya.

"A-A-Ampuni aku," ucap pelan bocah tersebut.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau mencuri buku ini!" ucap Okada yang membuat si gadis kecil tersebut ketakutan. Kenny menendang kaki Okada kesal lalu kembali menatap ke arah bocah yang ia angkat ini.

"S-S-Sebenarnya a-aku ingin b-buku itu s-sudah lama, t-tapi karena h-harganya mahal, a-aku b-bekerja keras, t-t-tapi _hiks _aku t-tidak _hiks _m-mendapatkannya. P-P-Padahal a-akukan s-suka Roddy Piper _hiks_," jelas si bocah lalu menangis. Kenny bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang lalu ia melirik Okada, Okada hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Kenny.

"A-A-Aku _hiks hiks _tinggal s-sendirian di jalanan _hiks_, a-aku y-ya _hiks _tim piatu."

"Siapa namamu?"

"R-R-Renee Y-Young _hiks hiks hiks_."

"Berhentilah menangis bodoh!"

"Okada!" teriak Kenny marah. Okada mendecih kesal lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu di leher gadis bernama Renee tersebut.

_Sret_

Okada mengambil kalung milik Renee, ia melihat setiap sisinya yang berwarna _silver _tersebut. Renee terkejut lalu ia semakin ketakutan.

"K-K-Kumohon, j-jangan ambil k-kalung itu, a-aku sudah t-tidak punya apa-apa l-lagi," kata Renee sambil menahan tangisannya agar tidak dibentak oleh Okada. Okada mengabaikannya lalu membuka ujung kalung tersebut yang berbentuk hati. Okada melihat isi kalung tersebut.

"1 Februari? Apa hari ini ulang tahunmu?" tanya Okada. Renee menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Okada menghela nafas lalu memberikan kalung tersebut kepada Renee. Setelah itu, ia melirik Kenny.

"Kau pasti satu pemikiran denganku sekarang," ucap Okada. Kenny mendekap dan menyelimuti Renee dengan jaketnya agar tidak kedinginan, ia tidak menjawab perkataan Okada dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Rasa iba, belas kasih, dan prihatin, itu semua yang dirasakan Kenny saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga jika kehidupan gadis ini sangatlah sulit. Itu semua bisa terlihat dari kondisi tubuhnya dan perkataannya tadi yang Kenny yakin jika Renee berkata jujur.

Ia sekarang bingung untuk memberikan buku tersebut kepada Ronda atau Renee. Ia memang ingin hubungannya dengan Ronda tidak berakhir disini tapi disisi lain ia kasihan dengan Renee karena perjuangannya. Kenny harus memilih salah satu sekarang... lalu...

"Maukah? Kau tinggal bersama kami?" tanya Kenny. Renee mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap orang yang mendekapnya, ia menatap bingung Kenny sekarang.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikannya karena buku ini satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan hubungan seseorang, jadi untuk gantinya... kau boleh tinggal dengan kami berdua," jelas Kenny sambil tersenyum. Renee tentu saja ragu dan takut, karena ia belum mengenal Kenny dan Okada. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya terus mengatakan "mau"...

_Tep. _

_Tep_

"_Good Evening, Mr. _Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kenny dan Okada. Keduanya ditambah Renee menoleh ke arah belakang, lalu mata mereka membulat seketika...

"RODDY PIPER!"

.

.

.

**Pukul 09.16 PM**

"Lihat! Sudah 1 jam lebih kita menunggunya," kata _Mr_.Rousey.

"Berikan Kenny waktu sedikit lagi, Papa. Aku mohon!" ucap Ronda. Jay semakin menyeringai senang sekarang, rencananya untuk mengambil Ronda sukses besar.

"Tidak Ronda! Orang sepertinya tidak pantas kita tunggu lagi, aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang membuang-buang waktu sepertinya." kata _Mr_.Rousey.

"Papa!"

"Jadi, kami menyukai hadiah besarmu ini Jay. Sebagai gantinya aku menyetujuimu untuk menjadi kekasih Ronda," Ronda sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, sementara Jay sudah siap berteriak sekarang. Akhirnya keinginannya benar-benar terwujud.

_Dok_

_Dok_

_Dok_

"Siapa itu?" tanya _Mrs_.Rousey. Semua menjadi hening seketika.

"_Excuse me_!" teriak orang yang berada di luar. Ronda langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari membuka pintu tersebut. Ia bisa melihat Kenny dengan kondisi kedinginan tepat di depannya.

"K-K-Kenny?" kata Ronda tidak percaya.

"Y-Ya ini aku, b-bisakah a-aku masuk?" ucap Kenny dengan terus menggosok-gosokkan badannya.

"O-Oh ya, a-aku membawakan mu i-ini sebagai hadiah," kata Kenny sambil menyerahkan bukunya tadi. Jay dan kedua orang tua Ronda sudah berada di belakang Ronda sekarang. Jay tertawa keras melihat hadiah Kenny.

"Hanya sebuah buku kecil? Huahahahahaha~ lihat hadiahku itu. Jauh lebih bagus daripada hadiah murahanmu itu," kata Jay dengan mengeluarkan sifat asli miliknya. Ronda menunduk sedih, tapi sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Ronda menatap sedih Kenny... Kenny hanya tertawa lalu menunjuk ke seseorang yang dibelakangnya.

"Halooo, Senangnya bisa melihat pemilik klub _Guardians_. Aku dengar kalian penggemar beratku ya?" tanya Roddy dengan nada bersahabatnya. Kedua orang tua Ronda menegang, mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sang sosok idola berada tepat di hadapan mereka.

Mereka langsung menarik Roddy masuk lalu membatalkan perjanjiannya dengan Jay, ini hadiah paling besar bagi Ronda dan keluarganya... mempertemukan idola mereka. Jay yang marah langsung mendorong patung tersebut hingga ambruk dan hancur lalu pergi keluar dengan kesal.

_Mrs_.Rousey yang mendengar jika Renee lahir ditanggal yang sama dengan Ronda langsung menyuruh pembantunya untuk mencarikan baju untuk Renee. Okada hanya bisa menunggu dengan pasrah.

Sementara Kenny sudah ditarik Ronda ke kamarnya. Ronda terus memeluk Kenny dengan erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih terus menerus.

"_Happy Birthday_, Ronda. Maaf aku membuatmu khawatir," kata Kenny.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah sewajarnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan terima kasih untuk hadiahnya. Aku suka," kata Ronda.

"Jadi, hubungan kita aman?"

"Tentu saja, dan akhirnya tidak akan ada yang bisa menganggu hubungan kita." jawab Ronda dengan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia dengan menatap Kenny.

"_I love you, _Kenny."

**END**

_*Note:_

Yang mau gabung grup Fanfiction Indonesia di WA, tulis aja nomor teleponnya di bagian Review.

[ Esa GoldenHearts Antasena Idealis ]


End file.
